Camp Magica
by Hannah74
Summary: Across the pond in England is a camp similar to camp half blood. The main character, Elizabeth, is a daughter of Poseidon and camper. But what will happen when she's forced to leave everything behind? (Strong language)
1. Chapter 1

1.

The house has been silent for several hours now, and I think this is the time to leave.

I sit up from my desk. I've been revising in the dark since ten. I didn't want to risk getting caught by the light or sound of any electronics. At least if I was caught I have an excuse for being up so late.

The clock reads 2:34. I suspect my step brother is still up at this hour, playing his video games, but he'll likely have his headphones on and his eyes glued to the screen. He never opens his curtains anyways.

I go into my wardrobe and remove the false bottom I made, and take out my backpack. Over the course of three months I've been saving up money for this night, and it's all in the shoebox.

Still wearing my pyjamas, I sneak downstairs.

My mother's purse and my step father's wallet are both in the kitchen. I made a note of where they were before bedtime.

There's sixty pounds in my mother's and fifty in Pete's. I take it all and crawl back upstairs.

I dress into clothing I've prepared. A navy blue tight fitting shirt and dark green shorts and black trainers. I read online that these colours best blend into the environment at night. I only need to get out of my street unnoticed.

I pick up my backpack and open my window wider.

I've practiced this route a hundred times, I can get down with my eyes closed. I crawl out and hang from the window ledge, then lower myself onto the roof of the porch.

My mother parked close to the house today, so I step onto the hood of the car and then slide down.

I don't think they'll notice I'm missing until later this evening, when I don't return home after college.

That should give me at least sixteen hours, perhaps more if they go out tonight.

I run silently to the main road.

It takes an hour to walk to the train station from my side of town. The first train to where I'm going comes in at 4:57. I'll be arriving at the station an hour early but if i left any later my younger sister may see me.

I sit outside the station until half 4. I get to the ticket machines, to find that they're only accepting card.

I sigh.

I buy my ticket from the only woman working. A ticket to Windermere costs about £50. It's less than I thought.

I can tell the clerk knows something is up. A teenage girl going to the other side of the country at 4 in the morning on her own won't be common.

"What are you going there for?" She asks.

"Summer camp, they told us to be there for 9 and my parents have work so they couldn't drop me off. It was either this or stay the night in a hotel but I didn't have enough money for that." I explain with a smile.

"Are you sure you don't want to pay for a return? It's a lot cheaper that way?"

"I was going to, but I'm going to be away for more than a month so I can't use it."

"Ah, all right then."

That seems to make her happy and she wishes me a good journey.

After twenty more minutes of twiddling my thumbs the train arrives. Only two other people are getting on, and the train is dead. I sit at a table and get out some revision material.

Not everything I said to the clerk was a lie. I am going to summer camp. It's just one that I'm forbidden to go to.

Camp Magica, a camp for magical beings like myself to train. I've been going every summer since I was eleven. It seems that this time I'll be a year rounder though.

I take out my Camp Magica ID card.

Elizabeth Jaeson

Date of birth: 05-03-2002

Species : demi-god, Daughter of Poseidon

There's a photograph of me, from last summer. It's magic so replaces itself with the photo taken at the beginning of every summer. My hair was lighter then, since I dyed it a darker shade of brown last night. I still haven't even removed it from my French braids.

Running away is a pretty big deal. I'm aware of the risks. But it seems to be my only option.

It's almost four hours until I arrive.

At the station, it's a little busy since it's peak time now.

Even though I made sure to get lots of sleep yesterday, I'm beginning to get tired.

I've pulled several all nighters in the past few months, to practice this night. I want to make sure everything goes smoothly.

From this point, it's like the other six summers. I take the same bus to the same village, then take the same six mile hike.

My back is killing me by the time I take a break. Most people can get their parents to drop them off or even drive themselves. But I'm one of the unlucky ones who have to walk this route.

There are no real roads this way and no public transport or taxi will take you here. Not even some magical taxis will come here. Our leader says that's a good thing but it's mostly a drag.

I hear shitty music playing behind me and a car horn.

"Oi homosex get in!" Josh yells from the window.

"Driving is for gays!" I yell, but taking him up on his offer.

Josh is a guy in my maths class, and we became friends last Christmas, when a mutual friend gave him my snapchat. Since then we almost always have the yellow heart on snapchat.

We arrive at camp ten minutes later. I jump out onto the gravel and he slams his door.

The reception is by the lake. I look out and smile.

"You got your ID?" I ask.

"Yup."

We walk together to the entrance, and we both freeze.

"Since when did you come here?" I ask.

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

I face him. "Demi god, daughter of Poseidon."

"Werewolf, son of a werewolf."

"Werewolves are gay."

"Coming from the girl who's related to the Greek gods, they're all gay. Isn't Zeus married to his sister?"

"Incest? More like wincest." I say, knowing it's not funny.

"Wouldn't dare be related to a rapist."

"You sent a dick pic to a seven year old girl."

"So she's gone down to seven now? First she was twelve, then nine."

"Looking at your hairy balls made her reverse age."

"My balls are bald."

"Like you? I see your hair line is further back than when we last met."

"I'm like a naked mole rat."

"With a pedo stache."

"Excuse me." Says a young woman with a little boy holding her hand. Was she always behind us?

"Oh damn, Hello."

"I was told to bring my son here. His father, can I tell you this?"

"Sure, is his dad a god like?"

"Yes, actually. Apollo."

I curse under my breath. Even his name pisses me off. Apollo is the most arrogant, selfish and irritating god there is.

"You alright there? You just said all that out loud you know?"

"Oh damn, well I'll take care of it from here. Non magical beings aren't allowed in here."

"Ok, good luck Jamie. Call me if you need anything and I'll be right down."

Josh and I check in and take the boy to where all the other newbies go. He'll settle in alright.

Werewolves and demi gods don't usually mix, since Greek werewolves tend to try and kill us so we are, naturally, afraid of them. I'm aware that the type at camp are different but I still keep my distance myself. It's not just us either, it's common for campers to stick with their own species.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later." Josh says.

"Bye bye dipshit!" I wave, before the breath is knocked out of me.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

"El!" My best friend, Lily, screams. She's short but strong, and her strawberry blond hair smells like strawberries.

"Hi!" I beam.

We peel ourselves off the floor and run to the cabin for demi gods.

There are less than ten demi gods in total, and I'm the only child of the big three. Lily is my closest relative as a daughter of Demeter. Most half bloods are children of Ares, Apollo and Athena.

Jack Jackson is here, he's a son of Ares and the one everyone goes to for alcohol. Despite being over six feet, muscular and covered in scars, he is always able to sneak past security.

"Judging by the fact that you're here, I'm guessing that the escape went well?" He asks.

"I'm a free woman. I still haven't realised that I'm never going back to that house again."

"Are you upset about it?"

"Fuck no. You know what they did to me."

"I'm surprised you went back there last summer. I didn't think you'd make it until you turned eighteen."

"What are you going to do about college?" Lily asks. "We know how much you wanted to go to uni."

"Well, look." I grin, pulling out a letter.

"You got accepted into private school.?" Lily gasps.

"On a full scholarship. I told the head teacher about my current situation and she agreed to keep my parents out of it. I'm over sixteen anyways."

"How did you even get offered a scholarship?"

"I sucked her dick, how'd you think?"

I lean against the counter in our kitchen and turn the kettle on. I could kill for a coffee now.

"I saw you were chatting to that werewolf boy, you know what they're like."

"He might eat you for dinner!" Lily giggles.

"I'd rather commit death." I say, pouring my drink. "He's just someone who lives in the same town as me."

"You know, I heard a fairy is joining us this year."

"A fairy?" I ask, "you mean Josh?"

"No, Elizabeth unlike you I don't use those terms. I mean an actual fairy. We haven't had any new fairies in years."

"Cool. You think they'll be my fairy godmother? Bibity bobity boo my life away."

I smirk at his confused face and take a sip.

"Remember when the three of us first met?" I recall.

"It was like Hogwarts! You had to come on your own, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I was Harry Potter. I remember when my letter came through they tried to hide it, and I found it when I was looking for a stamp."

"Why are your parents such arseholes?"

"Language Lily."

"Get that stick out of your backside." I sigh, kicking him lightly in the leg. "Last summer you were having me time how fast you could chug a litre bottle of beer."

"People change."

"Not always for the better."

"If you must know, I've met someone. She's helping me turn my life around."

"Well turn it back around I don't like this new you."

The bell goes, indicating us to move to the main hall.

"Let's go."

Oliver, Danielle and Luke are already at our table. Thomas hasn't returned.

There aren't many demi gods in England, I hear that most go to an American camp called Camp Half Blood. I've never been but I know people who have. They say it's better than Camp Magica because everything is designed for us. However, the gods send the half bloods off to suicidal quests. We may not have many half bloods but at least we don't have Apollo.

I look around and see Josh. I put my middle finger up to him and smile. There are also wizards and witches, semi-mers (beings who are human on land and mermaids/men in water), elves, banshees, and whatever else there are. Some don't even know what they are.

"Welcome back!" Says Philip, camp's leader. "I hope everyone has had a great year, if you're new please find your respective tables."

"We've got a witch here!"

"Where are the fairies?"

The young boy from before comes here.

"You're the son of Apollo right? Welcome. Try and survive."

"Elizabeth stop scaring children. What's your name, my name is Jack."

After the new campers join their tables, Philip gives a congratulations to a girl called Freya for running the water creatures club for the past five years.

"How do I join this club?" I ask, raising my hand but not waiting for a response.

"It's by invitation only." Freya says.

"Well can I get an invite?"

"Only aquatic beings can join. Otherwise I would've sent you one."

The other half bloods look shocked, they know who my father is but I'm not certain if other beings do. Instead, I smile and say ok.

Every Friday night, during summer, the other demi gods and I sneak out to go to town.

I'm wearing trainers that are light and make no noise when I step, and camo clothing to help blend into the grass. It's only a camo jacket from top shop paired with baggy dark green trousers and a black crop top, but its better than brightly coloured clothing.

I take the darkest back pack I own and take a pair of night vision goggles a god gave me for my birthday. I still have my hair in French braids and I know camp inside and out.

Werewolves are on duty tonight. I'll have to be extra careful.

Jack and Lily have already left, and now I climb out of the window.

"See you!" I whisper to Oliver. Then I dash across the cabin area.

I see Lily hiding behind some bushes. You couldn't see her unless you were a demi god and knew she was there, she's hiding behind the mist. This should be enough to fool most campers.

"Hey." I whisper.

"Aw El, you always go the extra mile." She giggles under her breath.

"The fuck are you wearing camo for? Should we call her solider?"

"We're going to a bar, not hunting."

"Shut the fuck up. And I thought we were going to the movies?"

"Well, I got these as a surprise. We're all nearly eighteen now so we won't get caught."

She hands me a card, and I look at it.It's a driving license, belonging to Rae McLean. The girl in the photo looks like me in the dark, and she's nineteen years old.

"I got one for myself and Jack too. You ready?"

"But I haven't prepared for a bar. I'll need to practice what I'm going to say, and what if they hear you call me El?"

"Hey guys, you ready?" Oliver asks. "Luke and Danielle said to meet at the bikes."

"Calm down, they won't. Let's go." She says, pointing to where we have bikes hidden.

I pick up mine and we ride. It usually takes just under an hour to get into town, when riding at a moderate pace.

We lock the bikes up and walk down the road, I've rehearsed what I'm going to say if I get questioned.

"ID please?" The bouncer asks Lily who passes her fake to him. He nods and let's her through.

It's my turn next, I hand it to him and relax. He looks at me, then at the licence.

"Summer What are you playing at?" He sighs.

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"You know mum would kill you if she knew you were here, go home."

"I'm not Summer, does she have this?" I ask, holding up my arm where there's a huge scar.

"You're not Summer are you? Please forget this ever happened. Go on in."

Once inside I go to the bar with Lily an order a WKD. My head is beginning to ache and my eye lids are feeling heavy so I'll have to have another energy drink to make it home.

"I always thought bouncers were at nightclubs." I say.

"Maybe its to save time, it is a Friday and pretty busy." Lily shrugs.

"I guess." I say, taking a sip.

I feel underdressed, Lily looks so cute in a white lace crop top and skinny jeans and I look like you're basic average girl who's here to save the world.

The six of us sit at a round table and drink. Most people here are in their thirties and above with few people our age. There's a young couple but we're easily the youngest here. I'm certain there are no other underage kids.

"I can't believe we'll be going to university next year." Jack sighs.

"Speak for yourself, some of us are sixteen." Danielle says, quietly so others around us can't hear.

"We're all applying for Leeds right?" I ask.

"Obviously."

"Why can't we go to one in the south?"

"Because I hate the south." I say.

"Rude." Jack says.

"Well every time I go down there to see family they make fun of my accent."

"But you have a southern accent." Lily says. She's from Newcastle, further north than I am.

"She does not." Jack scoffs. He's a Londoner and sounds really posh compared to Lily and I. "El say no."

I roll my eyes and take a drink.

I hear my full name behind me. We all turn to face the tv, which was playing a football game not too long ago, but now is playing the news,

"Could you rewind that?" Jack asks the worker.

"Sure," he says looking confused.

I watch the report.

"A search is underway for a seventeen year old girl who went missing from her home between last night and this morning. Elizabeth Jaeson was last seen in her home last night in Darlington, North East England. She was last seen wearing jeans and a shirt. Her mother says she has dark brown hair, light green eyes and freckles. She's tall and athletic. If anyone sees her please contact the police immediately."

There's several photos of me, and most are recent. The only good thing is that my hair is darker now.

"Shit."

"Quick," Jack whispers.

"No," I say holding him back. "If we leave now we'll only look suspicious. Besides, we're hundreds of miles away and I have a fake ID, if I get questioned I'll pretend to be Rae. I was mistaken for another girl at the door anyways."

"Ok," he says.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

I try to remain calm and enjoy the night, but we don't stay out as long as we expected to. After two more rounds we all agree we should go back, enough time has passed for it to not seem like we're rushing out of here.

As soon as we make it out of the town, we cycle like mad to get back to camp as soon as possible. I even begin to freak out once there are no mortals around.

"I didn't think they'd call the police, Oh shit what if they look for me here? I couldn't buy a ticket from the machine so I had to ask the woman at the counter, oh fuck."

"El! Once we get to camp there'l be no way they can find you." Lily assures me. "Do you really think the police will think 'where would a teenage girl go if she ran away? Not her friends house or another family member, no she must be in the middle of nowhere in the Lake District."

"You're right, but still! I never thought they'd go to the police!"

"It doesn't matter anyways, you're over sixteen."

I bite my nails as we park our bikes. It seems that patrol has already finished or they're on a break, so it's easy to sneak back in.

I empty out my backpack and find somebody's phone.

"Does this belong to any of you?" I ask. Everyone shakes their head.

"Ah for fucks sake, I'll turn it in to the police in a few days."

The next night, we're in archery class. Danielle, a daughter of Apollo, is teaching.

"Elizabeth will you model for me?" She asks.

"Sure. So, this is an arrow." I say, holding up an arrow.

"There's a massive slag up there!" Josh calls.

Everyone looks shocked

"He just called her a slag,"

"Jesus."

"It's fine, I know him. I was reminding everyone that it was an arrow because this morning I saw him using it as a dildo."

"Yeah, well, you're touching it."

"I probably have AIDS now."

"Elizabeth you need to use more appropriate language around younger children!" Jack says from the back.

"Please just draw the bow El." Lily smiles.

I shoot five, I get one bullseye, three of which end up in the gold zone, the other ends up on the line in-between the red and gold zone.

"That's how you do it. Now everyone hold your arm out." I command.

I stand next to Lily and Jack. "This class is busier than usual." I say.

"It is, now please don't scare everyone away." Lily smirks.

"You must learn to watch your language around others! And tell your friend to stop as well."

"Oh Josh? That-"

"I suggest you think carefully about what your next word is going to be," Lily whispers in my ear. I guess calling Josh another slur won't make Jack happy with me.

"That guy who called me a slag." I say. "I'll tell him."

Later that night, we're on patrol. Now, we're all lazy pieces of shit so instead of standing like the others do with take a pack of cards, some camping chairs and snacks.

Every five minutes we go around the camp, and then return to our game.

"Flush." I say

"Full house" Jack replies

"Four of a kind" Danielle grins.

"Two pairs" Luke says

"Nothing" Oliver sighs

"Ha, I got a straight." Lily cheers.

"Honestly, you win almost every game we play." Danielle smiles.

"I'm just that good."

"I just realised you cut your hair." I say, looking at Danielle. Her golden blond barely touches her shoulders now and it used to be half way down her back.

"Well done. I noticed your hair was darker as soon as I saw you."

"Huh. I didn't think it made a noticeable difference myself."

"You know,"

"Did you hear that?" Jack asks. "Over there,"

I turn to where he's pointing, and I do hear heavy breathing. I pick up a flashlight from the table and point it in the direction. A tall and skinny boy with ripped jeans and a black hoodie stands there. His face is mostly covered but I do recognise his tired eyes and pale complexion.

"Matthew?"

"Hey sis."

He comes closer and I stand up.

"What are you doing? How did you even find this place?"

"I heard you leave yesterday morning, I thought it was unusual for you to sneak out so I followed you, I lost you when you got on the bus but I saw you with your friends in the bar last night so I put one of my phones in your bag to track you. It led me here, I've been walking for hours."

"Matthew, people don't stalk others halfway across the county because they think they're going to buy weed, why didn't you go home when you realised I was leaving home?"

"Bit late. Can I sit down? My legs ache."

"This must've been the longest you've spent our your room."

"You're really skinny." Danielle says.

"What even is this place? Are you camping? This must be your god place!"

"Welcome to camp Magica. A place for magical beings such as myself. You know my dad's a god, right?

"Yeah, do you know which one yet?"

"I've known for years, I lied when mum asked."

"Sounds cool. I've heard they're looking for you, there's a search party out and everything. I think it's pretty obvious where you are though."

It should be, so why are they pretending to be so worried? Why even search for me.

"Oh fuck, they don't care where I am, they've called the police so that I'll have to go home!" I realise.

"You think?" Lily asks.

"It does seem like something your parents would do." Jack agrees.

"So, who're these guys?"

"Lily is my cousin and the others are my second cousins. They're demi gods too."

"Hey." Danielle says.

Oliver looks up from his phone and smiles, and Luke nods when Matthew looks at him.

"These two don't talk much." Danielle pokes at Oliver. Oliver shrugs and Luke points at his ear, indicating that he's deaf. He messages our group chat a lot when camp is over but when we're in a group he tends to stay silent, I've brought it up before but he hasn't given a reason for choosing to stay quiet.

The timer goes and I pick up one of the lanterns.

"Patrol time."

I see a dark figure moving towards a bush.

"Did you see that? Is it a monster, I've got a knife." Matthew holds out a kitchen knife. "What the fuck?"

"Oi! peek a boo!" I call out.

Nothing.

I sigh and jog over. In the light of my lantern I see light brown messy hair and a band shirt. "You can't see me if I don't move." He says. He sounds like a twat so my suspicions are confirmed.

"Get the fuck up Josh." I laugh, pulling him up by his shirt.

"Hello. Wow, you're almost as skinny as me."

"Why does everyone keep calling me skinny?" He says, crossing his arms.

"I mean, you are. How much do you weigh?"

"One hundred and twenty something pounds." He mumbles.

"And you're like the same height as me, so what's that? Six feet minus one inch. Wow."

"Can we stop now?"

"Well, you go back to your cabin, I'm not getting done for you sneaking out. Matthew, let's run round now so we can get recover lost time."

"Run?"

I jog round the perimeter, while paying close attention for anyone. When we arrive back at our table, Matthew is panting and leaning over.

"I wasn't prepared for running."

"You are the typical gamer." Danielle comments.

"Now, let's not mock him, it's almost like you guys have forgotten what it's like to be bad at something." Jack says.

"I, need, water."

"Take this."

I check the time on Lily's phone. It's five to eleven.

"Not Long now. Let's just relax for the next hour." I say

"We've been relaxing since we began." Danielle laughs.

"This is why we're the most hated group." Lily sighs, pouring herself a glass.

"Nah, other species wish they were as tight as us. But unlike everyone else we're all family."

"And ADHD, that tends to make others find us irritating." Jack shrugs.

"It's not our fault we can't sit still. Unlike them we're built for war."

"And we get a lot of attention for our quests."

"Yeah, I know the semi mers and the werewolves think we're show offs when we celebrate a quest, but they don't understand, it's not like they'll ever have to go on one."

"I heard that at Camp Half Blood If a god requests you to go on a quest and you deny, you'll be killed." Danielle says.

"Imagine Philip's reaction if he were there, he'd actually go ballistic." I laugh.

"I can just imagine his red face." Oliver smiles.

"It speaks!" Danielle gasps.

"Shut Up." He mumbles, looking back at his phone, his ginger fringe falling onto his eyes again.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

At midnight, we pack everything up.

"What are we supposed to do with you?" I ask. "If the staff found out we were hiding a human we could be kicked out."

"Take him to lost property?" Danielle asks.

"It would be very unsafe for you to walk home in the dark." Jack says.

"We have a tent." I say.

"El!"

"What? I am not getting yelled at because Matthew stalked me."

"We'll take him to reception and explain. Oh, and by the way you just got here, ok?" Lily says.

The receptionist looks done with life when we arrive and honestly I can't blame her. I already have my lie prepared.

"So, my step brother followed me from my house and now we're not sure what to do. He arrived in the dark like ten minutes ago and I don't think it's a good idea to send him back in the dark in case there are monsters, he might smell like demi god."

"Just take him to your cabin, we'll deal with it tomorrow." She says, handing us a visitor card while taking a drink of coffee.

"Cool, goodnight!" I call.

"Goodbye."

After arriving back at camp is doesn't take me long to knock myself out.

I'm damp and out of breath, how far have I been running for? Sweat drips from my forehead. Why have I stopped? I get up from my rest and jump down off the ledge I was sitting on.

"What's wrong?" Lily asks. I didn't know she was here.

"We need to hurry." I gasp, slapping her hand and sprinting. I slip on the mud and fall onto my backside.

Everyone around me is laughing, and I can't remember what just happened.

In my dream I was running away, but I can't remember what from. I must have woken up, thinking I was still running.

My fave burns and I almost fall again on my way back into the cabin where Lily is smirking.

"Bad dream?"

"Yeah. I need coffee."

"Elizabeth you should not be relying on caffeine so much!" Jack says

"Yeah Elizabeth." Matthew says, drinking from a mug.

"Speaking of, what time did you go to sleep last night?" Jack asks

"Three, four o clock."

"It's seven now."

"Sleep is for the weak." He looks up, his under eye circles dark as ever.

There's a knock at the cabin door and Luke comes, holding a card. He gives it to me.

It's an ID card for camp, with Matthew's name and school photo on it. Species: human, relative of Elizabeth Jaeson.

"Huh. Thanks Luke. Matthew, here you are, it looks like you can stay."

"Cool, but Why? I'm not like you?"

"Camp Magica is to train and protect magical beings, you don't necessarily have to be a magical being to come here." Jack explains.

"Is there even a cabin for mortals?"

"He can stay with us." Jack offers. "Your family is our family."

"Cool. But listen Matthew, you can't let mum or your dad know where camp is, it's super important that mortals don't know where this is. We could end up being sent to Area 51!"

"El you're going to storm Area 51 in September."

"I want to see them aliens, not actually be one of them aliens."

The horn goes outside.

"Shit," I whisper, realising I haven't changed into training clothes. I quickly take off my clothes.

"Elizabeth!" Matthew gasps.

"What?"

"You're naked!"

"I'm wearing underwear."

"I don't want to see this." He says, turning around.

"We have five minutes!" Jack calls, also taking off is clothes.

"You guys are ridiculous." Danielle sighs, throwing me my sports bra from the washing bin.

"I'd expect this from El but not from Jack. Also Matthew, change into these." Lily says, holding out a set of running clothes and trainers.

"Why?"

"Full camp training. That horn is a five minute warning before everyone needs to join up outside."

"Where's the new kid?"

"Jamie?"

"I'm here." He says, already in running clothes.

"Ok, good." I sigh.

I tie my laces and we run outside.

The mud on my legs is beginning to harden and crack so I pick it off.

I hear my 'demi god' and 'the girl with dark hair.' I look up to where it's coming from and see water coming directly towards me.

I don't feel like getting wet today.

It goes around me and instead splashes Mr Kent, the head of training and the record holder for being the biggest fucking arsehole. He looks pissed and turns to where a group of semi mers are, holding a hose. They look shocked and one slaps the girl holding the hose.

"You too Miss Jaeson!" He shouts.

"What the Hades did I do?"

After being scolded we're sentenced to fifty laps of the field.

Mr. Kent doesn't even allow me to explain what happened. I'm not surprised, I'm used to it. Besides, it's not like Mr. Kent plays fair.

I think I'm on my fifth lap right now. Mr. Kent is standing at the edge of the field to make sure we don't slack off. Everyone else has to watch us and I can see Josh laughing.

The field is maybe three-hundred metres in perimeter. So I've run about three kilometres.

"Pick it up Kelly!"

I wonder what that other camp is like, a camp just for demi gods. Are there any other children of the Big Three? Do they know about us?

About an hour later, I'm told I can stop. I'm out of breath and sweaty, and go to join the other demi gods.

"Wow! That must be a new record!" Lily says, holding up the timer. I did it in less than fifty minutes.

"You looked dazed the entire time." Matthew says.

"You do have a bad habit of daydreaming." Jack comments.

"What? I was running in literal circles. It's not like I had anything to focus on."

That night, there's a challenge going on.

It happens a few times every summer, and this type is my favourite. We board a bus with the windows painted black. There's a curtain between the passenger seats and the driver's seat, and no electronics are allowed.

I have a sleeping bag, three pairs of clothes and a few notes. Then I have my magical items. Some ambrosia, my sword in its ring form and my invigorating pills that I made myself.

"I wonder where they'll drop us off this time." Lily wonders.

"I hope they drop us off first, I hate bus rides." Danielle says behind me.

"I want my phone back." Oliver mumbles.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

The river feels nice.

Troy comes and sits next to me, carrying a towel.

"Why Aren't you wearing clothes?" He asks.

"Why would I? Do you wear clothes when you bathe."

"But, there are people about."

"I'm not completely naked." I say, pinging my bra strap and pointing to my underwear. He looks and then turns beet red.

"You have a lot of scars." He says, probably trying to ignore what just happened.

"Huh, fighting monsters gives you scars."

"Is it true? Do demi gods really have to fight monsters?"

"Oh yeah, all the time. Camp has a barrier that prevents beings with murderous intent from entering, so you won't find any at camp. But when I go home I usually have to fight one a week. If I go on a quest I have to fight many more, since I'm with other demi gods."

"That's scary. I couldn't live like that."

"Most of us can't either." I say, thinking of Nate. We were only twelve when I saw him get butchered by a monster. It was our first quest.

"Well that got dark. So, what's it like being a fairy. Can I see your wings?"

He nods, and unbuttons his shirt.

His wings are clear and wrap around his back.

"That's so cool. I've never seen them up close before," I sigh. I have to use all my willpower not to touch them. I'm not sure if it hurts or not, but it would be weird.

"We can fly and perform basic elemental magic. My element is water. What can you do?"

"I can control everything about water, talk to fish and horses, create hurricanes and earthquakes, cause volcanoes to erupt. I'm resistant to fire and sirens, I have excellent battle reflexes and my physical abilities increase when I'm in water or even just wet. Oh, I can also breath underwater, stand any water pressure and water heals all wounds as long as I have enough time."

Helbram looks shocked.

"Wow! You're father's a god right? who's your father?"

"My father is Poseidon, the god of the sea." I grin.

"Elizabeth please put some clothes on." Freya orders, coming up behind me"

"Yeah you thot."

"Please shut up I don't care. Anyways, I'm done bathing now." I say, standing up. "I'm going to put some clothes on, where abouts in Eastbourne do you live? I live near KFC. Josh lives on the other side of Darlington, what, you're like an hour away on foot right?"

"More or less."

"Darlington? Where the hell is that? I just told you we're in Eastbourne."

"Where abouts is Eastbourne?"

Turns out we're in the fucking south, not the north east like where I thought we were.

"This is mildly infuriating." I mumble.

"Where in England are we?" Helbram asks.

"The south coast."

"South of england more like gay." Josh says.

"Why do you two keep calling everything gay?" Helbram asks.

"Because we're unfunny fucks." I say.

"You know, I genuinely think Dan thinks I'm homophobic because whenever he comes to my table in maths I call something gay."

"You called me a slag and the girls on my table didn't know we knew each other so they were super shocked. And yeah, when you frequently use homophobic slurs you can expect people to think you're homophobic."

"Says you."

"Anyways, What can you two do?" I ask.

"I can swim really fast, perform basic water spells and talk to sea creatures."

Like this? i ask her telepathically

"Jesus Christ don't do that." She gasps.

"What did you do?" Josh asks

"She went in my head."

"Oh. Well I have good hearing and a good sense of smell."

"So we know who the expendable one is then." I mock.

"You."

"Well the three of us are linked to water and they dropped us off at the coast. Maybe there's more to this than we thought?"

"Let's leave, I'm hungry." Freya says.

"Let's go fishing!"

Freya's glare reaches my soul as I tear apart some prawns I bought from the fishermen.

"Aren't they basically your siblings?" Helbram asks. "Would you tear apart your little brother?"

"Bold of you to assume I haven't."

"Instead you've shagged him."

"Right I swear to god I told him to fuck off."

"What's this?"

"I came out of the shower once to find my eleven year old brother grinding against the doorframe. Another time I was going downstairs and he was snogging another doorframe."

"Right."

"This is why Dan doesn't come over to your table." Josh says.

"So are you two together?" Helbram asks.

My cheeks warm and I stop chewing my prawn.

"I'd rather fuck a toaster."

"I've already tried."

The way back to camp is obvious for us. Three of us have water powers and I'm a daughter of Poseidon. We're on the south coast and wood exists.

We go to the nearest cafe because Danielle refuses to eat fish or junk food from the corner shop.

"My friend works in here." She says, opening the door to Costa.

"What do you feel like having?" Josh asks

"Chicken fajita wrap." I say decisively. "With a medium caramel iced latte."

"Because you're basic."

"You're drinking Pepsi so shut the fuck up. It's the bloody morning should you be drinking that?"

"Elizabeth watch your mouth."

"gamitheíte ton eaftó sas" I spit, which translates to fuck yourself.

In the background I hear a teenage boy snicker. I look to give him a grin, since he must have understood what I meant.

He has messy black hair and I catch a sea scent. The girl next to him has curly blonde hair. Both are athletic and seem fairly tall. Something about that boy feels familiar. I can't shake it, have I met him before?

"Oi dipshit don't you know it's rude to stare?" Josh asks.

We make eye contact and I immediately turn away. I pay for my breakfast and eat the banana I bought with it.

As soon as my order is ready I take it and go to the large table at the back. Waiting for the others would seem weird.

I grab a newspaper and my heart stops.

My face is on the front cover.

It's my yearbook school photograph. My mum didn't even buy it so I guess the school or photo company must have provided it, if they even kept it. I have a brooding look on my face and my eyes look like I'm pissed at something far away.

I actually read the article.

It says that the police are investigating my family, as one of my siblings had said something in an interview that implied I was being abused at home. Bla bla bla, they know nothing about my real dad, bla bla bla, maybe I ran away to him. Bla bla bla.

I look up and see the boy and the girl are reading the same newspaper.

I look down and take a drink.

"Hello dipshit." Josh says, sitting opposite me.

"Sup fucker."

"You look a right mess."

"Shut the fuck up and read this."

"Well you're fucked."

"Tell me about it. If anything about my species comes up then hundreds of others will be in danger."

"Aren't there like five of you?"

"There's more of us out there, most are American."

"Urgh, American."

"Urgh, Josh.

Freya sits down with porridge and some smoothie stuff and an apple.

"That's not a very healthy breakfast." She says, looking disgusted at Josh's food. "And you do know that coffee is bad for you, right?"

"You're the one that brought us to a goddamn coffee shop."

"Please don't argue in public." Helbram says, sitting down next to me.

"Why were you talking to those two over there?" Freya asks, pointing her thumb over her shoulder.

"Oh, their names are Percy and Annabeth. They were just asking about what we were doing, since we have rucksacks and all. You know El, that boy looks like he could be your brother."

"El?"

"Oh sorry, I just know it's what the other demi gods call you and I thought-"

"It's fine, it's just I'm not used to hearing it from anyone but Lily. Yeah, something about that boy,"

"Someone's got a crush." Josh smirks.

"I do not. He just seems familiar, I don't know why. Maybe I've seen him in a dream."

Freya spots my face on the paper and reaches towards it.

I slap my hand on it so she can't take it.

"Let me read it." She says, pulling.

Even if I keep this from her she can easily get another one so I lift my hand up.

I lower my head while she reads.

"You're a runaway?" She yells.

"What the hell are you being so loud for?" I hiss. "And yeah, I ran away from home the other night."

"Why? Was it really that bad? What happened?"

I look away. I don't like telling other people what happened, especially people I don't know or like.

"It was that bad, but I'm not going into any detail, I just wish they'd not give so much information out about me." I sigh.

"What are you going to do? You know you can hide forever. Even if you stayed all year at camp you'll have to leave sometime."

"Well, I wasn't expecting them to care that I was gone. As long as I got out of my town before they realised I was missing I figured there would be nothing they would do." I shrug. "Can we change the subject? Let's figure out how to get back to camp with what we've got."

"You know, I don't think they've ever taken us so far." Helbram says. "Usually we always stay within the north west."

"This game is very different to the usual ones." I agree. "Normally me and the other demi gods would waste most of our time messing around and still make it back to camp in plenty of time, but this time I don't think we'll have a chance."

"You guys had time to mess around?" Freya gasps.

"Yeah, didn't you?"

"Demi gods really are different to the rest of us."

We finish our breakfast and go outside. Something feels off and I don't know what. For safety, I check that my ring is on me.

After walking a short distance, that feeling gets stronger. I can't help but look over my shoulder every minute.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, gay?" Josh asks.

"Nothing." I lie.

The road seems busier than earlier. That's normal. I don't know why I noticed.

I know something bad is going to happen.

Something shines in my eye and I immediately extend my sword, batting the shiny thing away. I hit Josh but that's not a problem, he's breathing too loudly anyways.

"Hey!"

"I just saved your life." I say, picking up a silver arrow from the floor. "Alright, who the fuck threw this?"

"I don't think they throw arrows."

"I had hoped to settle this quietly, but you three need to get away from that monster!" A girl cries. She has black hair and punky clothes, she probably listens to my chemical romance.

Her accent isn't English, she sounds American but everyone from over there sounds the same, annoying. I can't tell what part she's from.

Something else stands out about her too. This feeling of static around her and electric blue eyes. She has a healthy glow around her and she smells familiar.

"You're a demi god, aren't you?" I ask.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

"What's it to you?" Thalia asks, crossing he arms, but I can sense she feels uneasy. I cat blame her, I would too if a stranger just outed me like that.

"You can relax, I'm not going to try and eat you or anything. And I know my friend here looks scary but he won't either."

"I'm not scared of your friend."

"Well, let's clear some things up. I'm a demi god, he's a wolf but not the mean kind, she's a semi mer and he's a fairy." I say, pointing at each dipshit I'm turn. "Now it's your turn."

"You're a demi god? Who's your godly parent?"

"Poseidon."

"Hmmm." She comes up closer until we're almost a metre away. "You smell like a mix between sea water and dirt."

"We slept rough. But I washed earlier, do I smell that bad?"

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus."

"Cool. My name's Elizabeth Jaeson."

"You know, I'm currently on a quest with your brother. We were to,d we'd meet another group but I wasn't expecting well, you guys. I thought it would be all demi gods."

"I wasn't expecting to be with these dipshits either." I shrug. "I don't like those two and I only just met the fairy."

Thalia leads us to where my half brother and his girlfriend are.

"So, you're not going to try and kill me then?" Josh asks.

"No but I will." I reply.

"You two confuse me." Helbram sighs, flying next to us.

My stomach feels funny. I wouldn't call it nausea. Have I drank enough today?

"Freya!" Someone calls. "Freya, where are you?"

"Mum?" Freya replies. Something doesn't feel right so I watch where the voice came from. "You guys, I'll catch up." She says, turning on her heel.

I catch her by her shirt.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing."

"Thalia, can you feel that?" I ask.

"Freya, I want you to think why your mom would call you when we're in the woods." Thalia says.

"Cyclops? I ask.

"Definitely. But, I thought cyclopses only went after demi gods."

I hear twigs snap and my heart rate increases. I extend my sword and raise it in front of me.

"Come out." I hiss.

It comes out. A hideous demon with long legs and sharp teeth, and two eyes.

"That ain't like no cyclops I've ever seen." I say, then it leaps towards me.

I swing at it and make a deep cut in its arm, deep enough so that is almost comes off. It hangs off its upper arm and snarls, striking me. I go to block it but Im not strong enough. My face burns and my eye stings.

"Holy shit, are you ok?" Josh asks.

I can barely see out of my injured eye but I'm not a little bitch so I won't let this stop me. Thalia and I are the ones that will have to deal with this, we're the experienced ones when it comes to fighting.

"Let me take your sword, oh shit this is heavy."

"You're just weak" I laugh. "I've got a dagger, of you want that. Your choice."

"I'll take the knife.

I stand up and pick up my sword again. I really want to touch my face to check the damage but I could get AIDS or something.

I get ready to fight but the monster has already been taken down.

"Wow, I can't imagine fighting things like that on a weekly basis." Josh comments.

"Why did you? I could've dealt with it myself." I scowl. Killing monsters is my job, I'm the warrior here. The others aren't used to fighting like I am. I should've been the one to take it down.

"What's gotten into you? The main thing is that we're safe." Freya rolls her eyes.

"And look, eat this." Thaila says, taking out a brown bag.

I accept it, oh my gods, is it real?

"Ambrosia?" I whisper. "This stuff is like gold dust, how did you get it?"

"Life's great when you know the gods."

"Just eat the gay food and get better. And here's your knife."

"Thanks." I mumble. "But you should keep the knife, but don't go rushing into a fight! Many demi gods die young because they're too over confident."

"I'm not a demi god."

I take some bandages and a hand mirror. I douse the bandages in rubbing alcohol and wrap them around my face and cover my eye with an eye patch, then cover the bandages with dry bandages. I'm not sure if this is what you're actually supposed to do but it's better than risking getting chlamydia or something.

"Let's go."

We arrive at a park where two teens and sitting on the bench. Thalia waves and Helbram gasps. "That's Annabeth And Percy! The people I met earlier."

"Cool."

"I can't see clearly but I'll take your word for it."

"Hey, are these the other half bloods?" Percy asks.

"Only one of them is, you'll never guess, she's a daughter of Poseidon."

"Hi."

"What happened to your face?"

"I dont wanna talk about it. So, you guys are American?"

"New York."

"Yeah I hate Americans. What's the quest?" I ask, no longer excited.

"Elizabeth don't be rude. How can we help?" Freya asks.

"Well, we actually found out about something that's happening here. Apparently there's a group of mortals experimenting on demi gods, and we've come to team up with the demi gods here to put an end to it." Annabeth explains

"For other reasons, only us three could come." Thalia adds

"What are those other reasons?" I ask.

"Basically some people are afraid and others don't want to."

"So you're all little bitches?"

"Not us three."

"Great."

"Sorry about this sket, she's in a bad mood because I ruined her moment." Josh laughs.

"Where's this group based?" I ask.

"We're not sure, but a boy from your camp arrived at camp half blood. He's still being treated for his injuries, his name is Tom Harbour?"

"Tom?" I gasp. "He's alive?"

"You know him?"

"Yeah, we didn't know each other that well but he was nice."

"Yeah I didn't know him at all."

"Well done dickhead, how would you have known him?"

"Anyways, we're not sure where exactly this group is or what trying to do, but we need to find them immediately. Other half bloods could be at risk."

"Any idea at all? North West? Scotland? If it's in London I'm not going to be happy, I want to get out of the south as soon as possible."

"Same." Freya sighs.

"Eh? I thought you lived here?" I questioned.

"I do, but, it's none of your business ok? I just don't want to spend too long in this town?"

"It was your idea to go to costa?"

"It's early morning, look you wouldn't understand. Can we please just leave this town already?"

"Ok. Well, I say we go to see Tom's family first. We need to make sure he's ok." I plan. "I know he lives in Derby, but that's about it." I say.

"That's a start, we go to a Derby and look for him in missing persons?" Helbram suggests.

"Great. Where's Derby and how do we get there?" Percy asks.

"I don't know. Josh, get your phone."


	7. Chapter 7

7.

I count the cash I have in my purse.

There is no way I'll be able to afford a train ticket to Derby. Should I buy a cheaper ticket? I seriously doubt the train checker guy will remember everyone's destinations? But what if he checks it after said destination? And I don't know stations near here. I guess I could just avoid the workers if I do see them.

"Oi, gay ass, If you're not in a mood with me any more I'll get yours." Josh offers while we stand in front of the machine.

"I think I've got enough," I lie.

"Yeah, you also think you've got tits, here." He says, giving me a ticket. "Take it, I knew your broke ass couldn't pay for it."

"Wow you know me so well, to repay you I'll get you a Pepsi."

"Cheers, cos I'm broke now. How much do you have anyway?"

"Thirty seven fifty."

"Oh wow."

Our first train is in ten minutes, so we sit next together and bitch about stuff.

"So, what's your plan for when you come back to Darlo?"

"I'm not going back, I'm gonna live at camp. I've got a place at a college and everything."

"Eh? I thought you'd maybe crash at a friends house, I didn't know you weren't coming back."

"I never want to be in the same town as those people again."

"What did they even do that made you run away? I don't think you've actually told me."

I stop sipping my coffee.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I understand."

I look at Freya. She's wearing the hoodie that Percy was wearing earlier. That's strange, I thought Annabeth and Percy were a couple, based on how they acted. Are Freya and Percy getting together or something? That would be funny.

She has the hood up and seems to be looking around her constantly.

"What's wrong with that freak?" I laugh.

"Dunno. It was funny how you two argued in the assembly though. I pretended like I didn't know you."

"I pretend like I don't know me. But gods though, Freya can be such an uptight bitch at times, did being the leader of that stupid water club put a stick up her arse or was she born with it?"

"Tell me about it. Remember that time she complained about my cabin for apparently being too agressive? We're literally wolves, it's in our blood."

"Talking about her makes me annoyed. Ugh though, I'm not sitting next to those demi gods on the train, sit next to me yeah?"

"I thought you'd prefer to sit with your own kind?"

"American accents give me a head ache and there's something about those two girls I just can't stand. I mean, I appreciate what they're doing and everything but something within me just makes me want to snap whenever I'm with them."

"What do you think to that fairy?"

"Eh, he seems like a bit soft, but that's how everyone was before we began fighting regularly. Hell, I cried when I first had to fight. A couple of fights will toughen him up. We should be careful by the way, with four demi gods we'll be attacked quite a lot."

"Yeah well don't get pissy if you need help yeah?"

"Sorry about earlier, I shouldn't have been like that. I was angry at myself for being taken down so easy."

"Don't sweat it.

When the train arrives, we sit opposite a table together. The other demi gods sit at the table two rows behind us and Helbram and Freya sit together at the end of the carriage.

"I'm so tired," I yawn.

"I hate camping, last time I went at NCS, Cameron was sick in my tent."

"Yeah you've told me. God, that site was awful. Be thankful when your wave went it wasn't during school time so you didn't have scouts. I had so many ten year old boys scream in my face. And then when we moved near some secondary school even more teenage boys, ugh I hate kids."

"You hate anything with a pulse."

"I do."

"No," Josh whispers under his breath.

"What is it?"

"The Trainline app says we need to switch at London."

"Ughhhhhhh. I don't want to though."

"We're going to be around Londoners."

"Oh well, oh crap I just realised," I pull my bag up from beneath my feet and feel around inside for my pills. "I forgot to take this, since I didn't brush my teeth this morning I forgot."

"What do taking pills have to do with brushing your teeth?"

"I have to take them every morning so to make sure I don't forget I take them after I brush, it's not rocket science."

"Yeah that's retarded."

"You know we should actually probably actually watch it with the insults before someone thinks we're serious."

"Well my dad knows the Prime Minister so I can just have them arrested."

"Who even is our Prime Minister? I stopped keeping track since, actually no I've never kept track. I just know about that time Teresa May was coughing a lot. Oh wait, it's Borris Johnson isn't it? All I know about him though is that everyone seems to think he's bad."

"I didn't hear a word of that." Josh says, his face blank.

"I've forgotten what I said."

"So, Liz?"

"Who the fuck calls me Liz?" I laugh.

At the London station, we're looking for the platform to get the next train on when two police officers come towards us. Crap, we knew London was a bad idea.

"Hi," the police man smiles. His face is kind and his voice is gentle. I want to be able to trust him, even though I know he can't.

"You must be Elizabeth Jaeson, can we talk?" The woman asks.

This is it. Oh well, it's not like we didn't know this wasn't going to happen at so,e point. Besides, I'm seventeen now. I'm old enough to live on my own. If I tell them what's happening at home I'm sure they'll understand. At the very least they won't take me home.

They lead me to the British Transportation police office in the station.

"Take a seat Elizabeth."

The room is cold, despite it being in the mid twenties outside. I hug my body tightly to try and sit in a wooden chair.

"How did you find me so quickly?" I ask.

"The train conductor recognised you on the train and alerted us. When you got off the train we were sent." The woman explains. Her voice isn't so soft. I can tell exactly what she thinks of me. Another teenager out for attention or trying to cause trouble.

"Let's sort this out quickly so we can get you home as quickly as possible."

My stomach feels like it's in my throat. I try to swallow it down but a painful lump makes that impossible. No, I can't cry here, goddamn Elizabeth you're seventeen.

"Hey, Hey, Hey, what's this all about?"

"Please. Don't send me back."


End file.
